Applicant is well aware of various auditory and luminous toys which are swingable by the user and these include devices such as those illustrated in US Patents granted to Deschand, No. 4,193,222; Nelson, No. 4,080,754; Waters, No. 143,044; Madden et al, No. 3,772,821; Arzola, No. 4,033,069; Wild, No. 3,034,499; and Greenspan, No. 4,299,394.
Of these Patents it would appear that the Patent to Deschand is the closest applicable art in that it does produce both an audible as well as a luminescent effect. It should be noted that in the Deschand Patent the auditory effect is obtained by a plurality of rubber bands disposed in parallel and spaced apart relation between slots of the main body thereof and this is a substantial differentiation from the structure provided herein by the applicant. The remaining Patents cited do not appear to utilize the combination of lights and noise other than the Patent to Nelson and this particular Patent includes a light bulb and an energizing source for the bulb.
None of the prior art illustrates a unit which affords the lumination effect as well as the whistling effect with substantial ease in removal and replacement of the illumination portion of the unit such as the same may be replaced after exhaustion of a chemical reaction.
In addition to the basic considerations stated above as to illumination and auditory effect, none of the cited references appear to afford means for attaching additional elements such as streamers or the like to the swingable body of the unit.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a swingable toy which incorporates both a noise emitting characteristic and a light emitting characteristic and affording means for attaching additional decorative elements thereto for an increased play effect.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a swingable, noise emitting and light emitting toy wherein the light emitting portion thereof is removeable for replacement upon exhaustion of the light source creating media embodied within the same.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a swingable toy providing both auditory and illuminating effects which includes means for attaching additional attractive or decorative elements such as streamers or the like thereto.
These and other objects and advantages will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description of the unit in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.